Four Hours, Four Moments
by storiesofamind
Summary: Four hours to fall in love.
1. The First Hour

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my second multi-chapter fic. I'm Australian so forgive the language differences. Enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><em>The First Hour<em>

Oh crap. So the lift was broken and Rachel's irrational fear of small spaces was starting to kick in. The only other person in the lift was a very tall and very handsome man and she didn't want to make a scene. Or could she? Maybe talk was a better way to go.

"Hi," she said nervously.

The man smiled back. "Hi,"

Rachel studied him more closely. She took in his facial features; the half smile, the hazel eyes. Everything added to the amount of attractive that was this mystery man. Rachel took a closer look without being too obvious and realized that this man was, in fact, not a man but a teenager. He was about her age, probably went to her school and he looked at her like she was a piece of meat. It scared her slightly.

"I'm Finn Hudson," he coughed, bringing her back to reality.

"I'm Rachel Berry," she held out her hand and he took it in a firm shake. Rachel believed that you could tell how nice of person they were if they had a good firm handshake, not to hard or over the top and not to soft and sloppy. Rachel decided he was a good person, even if his jock-like appearance scared her.

"Oh. You're _that _Rachel Berry," he laughed.

"Yeah. I'm _that _Rachel Berry," she spat. Rachel was well aware of the rumours floating around William McKinley High School about her sexual exploits during the last summer. She'd even topped Santana Lopez on the slut list and _that _was saying something. The only problem was that none of it was true. Too bad her school didn't see it that way.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I offended you. I just thought that seeing as there are rumours..." he trailed off, unsure if he should continue.

"They're just rumours! That is all they are!" she retorted harshly. "I'm sorry. I've very sensitive about those particular rumours,"

"It's okay. I'm sure you aren't like that. You seem too innocent,"

"I don't know how they started. Probably some idiot football players' idea of a joke, no offense." She quickly added to the end of her sentence, finally realizing who was standing in front of her.

"It's fine, that's probably true. So, you got a boyfriend?"

"No. No one likes me. Who'd want to date me?"

"I like you," Finn surprised Rachel.

"You've been talking to me for five minutes. You can't like me. Football players are incapable of liking me. It's common logic. Wouldn't want me, in all my _dorkiness_, to hurt their reputation,"

"I like you," he repeated nonchalantly.

"You're dating Quinn Fabray, for goodness sake! You _obliged _to not like me,"

"No I'm not. I'm not dating Quinn anymore and I'm not obliged to do anything. I have my own opinions and I don't let those good-for-nothing football players make up my own mind for me. That's why I don't mind Kurt Hummel being my step-brother. I like Kurt,"

"Kurt Hummel? He's my best, and only, friend. Though he hates me coming over and now I know why," Rachel told the boy in front of her. "Why are you even listening to me?" She asked suddenly.

"Well, it might have something to do with the fact that we're stuck in a bloody lift. But no, I actually like listening to you. I like your voice,"

"That's cute,"

"You're cute." Rachel stopped dead when Finn told her she was cute. She was speechless. She'd never been told she was cute or pretty or beautiful and it just blew her mind that someone could think that_ she _was cute, what with her elephant nose and all.

Finn walked forward the few steps he needed to take in the small space of the lift and pushed her against the wall. He then slid her back down the wall until she was sitting and then he sat opposite her, crossed-leg. "I like you,"

And for a moment, just a moment, Rachel forgot her fear of enclosed places.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	2. The Second Hour

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I not very happy with this capter because when I was writing it I was watching Underbelly, so I was a little distracted. Sorry if I got the parts wrong in the song and just so people know this is what each means:**

**_FINN_  
><strong>_RACHEL  
><strong><span>BOTH<span>**_

**Wow. I just realised that this hates me. You guys'll have to go off your knowledge of the duet because it hates me :s **

**Enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor do I own _Don't Stop Believin'. _All credits for the song go to Journey and/or Glee.**

* * *

><p><em>The Second Hour<em>

Rachel's face was covered in sweat and she was beginning to panic. The walls seemed to be getting closer and closer and closer and closer and there was nothing she could do about it. She clasped her head and shut her eyes tight. Finn looked up from his thoughts and gazed at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"You okay Rachel? You look kinda...pale,"

"N-no, claustrophobic," she pointed to herself and then whimpered loudly. "Small spaces...walls...get closer...help!" Rachel sputtered out.

"Rach, calm down, it's okay." Finn wiggled across the floor of the lift and placed an arm around her shoulders. She collapsed against his muscular body and shivered slightly in his grip. She'd never been held before and the fact the _he _was holding her, the star quarterback of the high school football had placed his arm around _her. _"Now explain to me in better detail, okay?"

"Ever since I was little I've had this fear about small spaces," Rachel said in a gulp. "I've just never been able to get over it. I'm scared,"

Finn said nothing just leaned in close and whispered soothing noises into her ear. He kept doing that for half an hour before Rachel lifted her head to look in to Finn's eyes.

"Why are you here?"

"Why am I in this lift? That would be because I was on my up to have job interview that I've missed,"  
>No, I mean why are you <em>here<em>? Comforting me? I'm just a no good Glee club loser."

"You sing?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"Would you sing for me? I'd like to hear you," Finn asked Rachel. She looked away from his face. She'd never sung to someone before. Obviously she'd sung, she just hadn't sung to someone before. It scared her.

"I don't know..."

"I'll start you off, Rach,"

_Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world  
>She took the midnight train going anywhere<em>

Rachel gasped at his voice. She knew he could play the drums extremely well but she had never imagined her could sing as well. She joined in on her queue.

_Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit  
>He took the midnight train going anywhere<em>

Finn smiled at the sound of her voice. He thought – no, he knew – that Rachel was a brilliant singer and he found himself drawn to this beautiful, yet odd girl before him.

_Singer in a smoky room  
><em>_Smell of wine and cheap perfume  
><em>_For a smile they can share the night  
>It goes on and on and on and on<em>

They were amazed at how well their voices harmonized together and they smiled at each other. This was a match made in heaven, musically of course. They continued on with the song, amazing each other.

_Strangers waiting  
>Up and down the boulevard<br>Their shadows searching in the night  
>Streetlights, people<br>Living just to find emotion  
>Hiding somewhere in the night<em>

_Working hard to get my fill  
><em>_Everybody wants a thrill  
>Paying anything to roll the dice<br>Just one more time_

_Some will win, __some will lose  
><em>_Some are born to sing the blues  
><em>_And now the movie never ends  
>It goes on and on and on and on<em>

_Don't stop believin'  
>Hold on to that feeling<br>Streetlight, people_

_Don't stop believin'  
>Hold on to that feeling<br>Streetlight, people_

_Don't stop!_

They finished the song off with a perfect note and Rachel smiled. For the second time that day Rachel forgot her fears of small places.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	3. The Third Hour

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow. These seem to be getting shorter as I go along. My ideas must be running thin. Oh well. I wanted to make sure that everyone knew a lift was an elevator. Did you know that? Well, if you didn't now you do! Anywaaaay, enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><em>The Third Hour<em>

Rachel was freaking out – again. By now Finn was used to it. She had three panic attacks in the last fifteen minutes, but he'd always been there to support her. Rachel had almost thrown up several times in the two hours and fifteen minutes that they'd been trapped but Finn stilled wasn't fazed. He was a football player. He had to be tough. Rachel was coughing and spluttering again and Finn was by her side in an instant. He was still thinking about the song they'd sung, as was she. They were mesmerized by the harmonization that the voices produced.

"Would you ever join the Glee club?" Rachel asked after she had finished coughing. "We could really use your vocals in the club. And I've heard some of the other players sing. Sam Evans? Noah Puckerman? Ring any bells? We literally have two males in the club and one's Kurt, so he doesn't count cause he could really pass as a girl,"

Finn thought about this. Yes, he'd love to join the club. And yes, it'd be even better if he could get Puck and Sam to join, but Puckerman and Evans were bloody chickens. "I don't know, Rach. My rep would be really damaged,"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot all about the _rep. _Oh Mr Tough Guy Hudson wouldn't be caught dead _singing and dancing _with Miss Lima Loser Sex Monster Berry. It would just completely ruin his rep!"

"It's not like that and you know it! I just mean that...the guys...they're very...sensitive when it comes to the Glee club. I'd be risking everything, including my place on the team!"

"Don't you just wish _sometimes _you could just fit in somewhere, _anywhere_?"

"Well, yes. But I fit in with the team. They're my family,"

"Mercedes, Tina, Artie and Kurt are _my _family! And they're about to shut us down because we don't have enough '_players' _on our team!" Rachel used finger quotation when she said players to increase the intensity of the comment. "We have to recruit more vocalists soon or we're done for! Even Mike Chang with his awesome dancing could serve as a backup vocalist. We. Don't. Care. We just want some other people,"

Finn sat in thought for what seemed like forever while Rachel watched on helplessly. She'd do anything to get the amazing singer on the team because, well, Rachel Berry needs to win. And if he could use his position on the football team to get Noah, Sam and Mike to join then they'd only need three or four more people to join and then they'd have enough people to qualify for Sectionals.

"I'll do it!" Finn proclaimed to Rachel. "And I'll do everything in my power to get Puckerman, Evans and Chang in the club. Hell, I've even try to get Quinn, Santana and Brittany on the team,"

"How will you get Quinn and her little slutty friends in the club if you aren't dating?" Rachel asked, confused.

"I'll tell her it'll boost her chances of winning Prom Queen. She'll join for sure! She'll think that if she joins the club then you'll all vote for her and wallah, you've got yourself a qualified team!"

Rachel bounded up and down on her bum for five minutes. She was overjoyed at the thought of having a qualified team for Sectionals. This day couldn't get any better. Rachel smiled that big million dollar smile up and Finn. He smiled back with that smile that makes Rachel weak inside.

"You're cute when you get excited!" Finn told her wildly from the corner of the lift.

"You think I'm excited? Wait until Kurt finds out! He'll be bouncing off the walls!"

"I'm not looking forward to that," Finn mumbled under his breath.

Rachel laughed at him and started to sing some ridiculously lame insults at him but he smiled and laughed because he knew it was keeping Rachel from losing her head in the small lift on the second floor of the corporate building.

"I _really _like you," Finn surprised Rachel with another one of his random comments about how he liked her and she completely forgot her fears for the third time that day.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	4. The Fourth Hour

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Enjoy, enjoy, enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><em>The Fourth Hour<em>

The mood in the lift had dramatically changed since Finn had agreed to join the club. Rachel was now smiling and laughing with him as if they were both equals. They were getting along as if they weren't from the loser Glee club and the legendary football team. They were getting along like he wasn't expected to throw a slushie in her face every day of the school term.

It had been nearly four hours trapped inside lift and Rachel wanted out! Although Finn had tried his best to keep her occupied, Rachel was still panicking slightly. After almost four hours in a lift their bladders weren't going to hold out much longer either. Rachel shuddered and whimpered and Finn was by her side again. "Thank you," she managed to say to the boy sitting next to her against the wall.

"It's okay. I don't mind. I like being near you," Finn replied.

"Thank you again,"

"Really don't mention it. You're cute when you're scared," Finn looked at Rachel who was a bit stunned. How could anyone think Rachel Berry was cute? Rachel thought it impossible. She just stared back at Finn with an expression that made her look like a retarded puppy. Finn laughed. "You okay, Rach?"

"Uh, sorry, yeah, I'm fine. It's just no one's really called me anything like that before. And I think you've done it twice now in three and a half hours. Thanks,"

Finn smiled widely at her. He wondered why Rachel was so surprised at this comment. She _was _pretty and cute and maybe even beautiful. She was smart, funny and easy to get along with. She was his dream girl, even if she hadn't figured it out yet. How many hints did he have to drop before she got point?

Rachel looked at his adorable face smiling down at her and was amazed at how she managed to acquire these _feelings _in only three and a half hours. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. She wasn't supposed to fall for someone in high school because people would use and exploit her. Jesse had made that terribly clear when he spread those rumours around the school. But now this boy had come and swept her off her feet and there was nothing she could about it.

"That's okay, Rachey. If you don't mind me asking, why are you so insecure about those things?"

"It's a long story," Rachel tried to avoid the question but the look on Finn's face suggested that she wasn't about to get out of it with that excuse.

"It's not as if there's a lack of time," he said.

"A few years ago I was in a relationship with a guy. He was a real asshole to put it straight forward. He dated me but he never called me cute or pretty or beautiful. He never told me he loved me. No matter how much I told him that I loved him. When he broke up with me he said that he never loved me and he never thought I was pretty or beautiful or cute and he told me that everyone would think the same as him. He crushed my self confidence and my spirit and I believed him. I didn't at first but then he started to text me, sending those horrible messages and I began to believe him. I believed him. I still believe him. I don't trust myself to trust others. I'm scared,"

"Who was this guy?"

"Jesse St. James. He spread those rumours. He's the reason people think I'm a bigger slut then Santana! I don't trust myself anymore, Finn. I'm broken,"

Finn didn't say anything. He just scooted closer to her and placed his arms around her. That was all she needed. She just needed someone to hold her or tell her it wasn't her fault, that none of it was her fault.

"It's not your fault,"

And there it was. Rachel felt relieved. She felt like she could almost trust again. Almost. Maybe she could just trust him. Finn looked down at Rachel and saw the fear disappear from her eyes and a small, weak smile spread across her face. He was proud of himself for making this sweet, sweet girl smile.

"I like you Rachel, like _really _like you. Like I've never felt like this before, not even when I was dating Quinn. Quinn was cool yes, but you're something amazing. You're someone that should be held on to,"

"I like you too,"

"But do you _like me like that_? I need to know. I know it's been four hours but I can't help. Something happened to me today. I wish I could stop it but I can't,"

Before Rachel could answer the lift doors were forced open and a search and rescue team were ushering the two teens out of the lift and towards a set of paramedics at the end of the corridor. The paramedics were fussing over them like they'd been trapped for days, forcing food and water down their throats. Finn and Rachel both sighed in exasperation, insisting that they were fine.

After the paramedics had finished their once over, Finn and Rachel were greeted by some very, very worried parents. Rachel's dad was there to pick her up and he looked flustered and worry lines creased his forehead. He asked Rachel how she dealt with the small space for so long and she reassured him by saying she had help and she smiled at Finn. Finn's mother was less worried. She knew that Finn was strong and she was just glad that he would be home in time for dinner. Worry lines still creased her forehead and Finn could tell that the calm composure was just a cover.

As Rachel and Finn passed each other on the way out, Rachel had just enough time to answer Finn's question. "Yes, yes I like you like that." She then skipped off to her car. She looked back once and Finn smiled that gorgeous half smile that made her weak at the knees.

And for the fourth time that day, Rachel forgot all her fears.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I don't know if I should finish it here or write another, final chapter. Let me know guys. This end doesn't really end. Do you want a proper end? Review and let me know! I'm leaving it in your hands. :)<strong>


	5. Epilogue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I actually don't mind this last chapter. I think it's okaaaay ! I hope you enjoy it very muchly !**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue<em>

Rachel knocked on the door of Kurt Hummel's house. The big glass doors with the brown wooden frame shook slightly at her touch. She watched from behind the glass as Kurt bounded up to the front door, pausing to give Rachel an extremely excited look through the glass. He ripped open the door and attacked Rachel with hugs.

"Oh my god! You're a fairy!" Kurt exclaimed after he'd finished his attack.

"Yup!"

"Cute! Come inside, everyone's waiting!" Kurt dragged her into the living room where Artie Abrams, Tina Cohen-Chang and Mercedes Jones were playing UNO. She watched her friends play the intense game of UNO and she laughed. How could people get so fired up over UNO? There were a lot of loud, slightly disturbing noises originating from the kitchen and a string of cheerleaders came waltzing out of the room.

"Man hands! You came," Santana Lopez said, rather sarcastically.

"Hello Rachel!" Brittany S. Peirce followed suit. That left one cheerleader.

"Rachel," Quinn Fabray nodded her head at the shorter girl and Rachel waved in return. Quinn and Rachel may not have liked each other but they had come to respect each other and were now never reduced to insults. Santana, on the other hand, had still not quite grown up. They placed down the food they had been carrying in and Santana turned around to yell at the others who were still in the kitchen.

Lauren Zizes stalked out the kitchen, dragging Noah Puckerman who was dragging Sam Evans who was dragging Mike Chang who was dragging Blaine Anderson. The teens, Rachel included, all found a hiding place in the living room. They were waiting. They were waiting for a certain Finn Hudson to arrive back home, oblivious to the surprise that awaited him at home.

They heard the click of the door being unlocked and the loud thud of Finn's bag being dropped in hall. They heard the thudding footsteps that approached and waited for the moment when they would spring up. The footsteps stopped at the door and the light flickered on. As soon as they heard the light switch, every member of McKinley High New Directions sprung up from their hiding places screaming out surprise, with a frankeinteen shouted at the end with much love from Santana.

Finn let out a very feminine scream and jumped about three metres in to the air. The group burst out in laughter and mocked him for his feminine screams. Santana in particular was having a great time ripping on him. The group went through the rounds of happy birthdays and mocking.

"Dude! Happy birthday!"

"Brother! Happy birthday!"

"Happy birthday!"

"Hudson. Happy birthday,"

While everyone was giving their birthday wishes to Finn, Rachel stood by and waited. She waited for Santana and Quinn and Brittany and Tina and Artie and Mike and Lauren. She waited for the entire club to leave the room and head down to Finn and Kurt's room for some SingStar. "Hi," she said.

"Hi,"

"Happy birthday," she said as she walked forward nervously.

"Thanks. Did you organise this?"

"Yeah, Kurt helped though," she smiled. She and Kurt had spent a lot of their free time planning the perfect surprise party. Nothing had worked out though. The venue had fallen through, the back-up venue had fallen through and the caterers had double-booked and had to back out of the booking. In the end Rachel and Kurt made calls to all the guests and

"So that was why you and Kurt were spending so much time together. I was starting to worry Kurt had decided he was straight," Finn joked around throwing a wink at Rachel.

"Oh, you had no reason to worry about me brother! I'm one hundred percent gay!" Kurt interrupted. "But seriously, are you guys coming down. Santana plans on kicking your ass Rach!"

"Yeah, we'll be down in a bit," Finn supplied while Rachel bit back a harsh comment about how Santana could never _ever _kick her ass. Kurt nodded at Finn, winked at Rachel and dragged Blaine back down the stairs, who had come up to see what the holdup was.

"Kurt's a character, isn't he?" Rachel said after she was sure Kurt was out of ear shot.

"Yeah, a real diva! But not as much as you are,"

"That's cute, Finn,"

"You're cute,"

Rachel should have been used to it by now. They'd known each other for six months now and she still hadn't got used to the all the things he called her. He never told her she was ugly or useless or no one would want her. He was so sweet _all of the time _and she never got sick of it. She never wanted to get sick of it. "Thanks," she said shyly.

"Seriously Rach, you really are," Finn walked up and took her in a tight hug. She returned the hug and he held her even tighter. She placed her head against his chest and breathed in his smell. She loved his smell. Finn rested his chin on her head. "You know I love you,"

"I love you too," Rachel replied nonchalantly. Rachel was used to him telling her how he loved her. And he did. He loved her more than anything in the world. And she loved him too. She loved him lots. "I really do love you,"

"I know," Finn smiled down at her. He loved her crazy need to reassure him that she loved him. He knew that already. She stroked his body and his skin prickled at her touch. She affected him every time she touched him. "Come on, babe. Let's head on downstairs,"

"Okay, I love you,"

"_I know!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


End file.
